goldenaxefandomcom-20200216-history
Tyris Flare
Tyris Flare (ティリス=フレア Tirisu Furea) is one of the main protagonists of the Golden Axe franchise and the sole playable character in Golden Axe: Beast Rider. Personality Tyris is shown as a calm and collected woman. Her Amazon training has made her tough and strong willed, and she is very skilled with a blade. In Golden Axe: Beast Rider, she values the Axirian Sisterhood more than anything else and would sacrifice her life for her sisters without a thought. She also has great respect for the dwarf Gilius Thunderhead. Story Golden Axe Tyris was the former princess of the Firewood Kingdom, where she lived happily with her parents, the king and the queen. On her 17th birthday (4th in the PC Engine version),Golden Axe Japanese Genesis and PC Engine version manuals. an evil army led by Death Adder invaded the Firewood Kingdom. Her father and the kingdom's army tried to fight them off, only to be defeated. In the Genesis version manual, Tyris's mother hid her in a secret room from the castle. When Tyris managed to break free, the battle had ended, and she saw the corpses of many soldiers, both allies and enemies, and of her parents. Tyris cried, being angry with the gods for what happened, and cursing Death Adder, swearing she will get stronger and avenge them. In the PC Engine version, after her father was slain by Death Adder, her mother escaped with her to the canyons. After momentarily evading Death Adder's army, her mother told her to remain hidden deep within the canyons no matter what happens just moments before one of Death Adder's minion suddenly appeared and killed her. After the downfall of the Firewood Kingdom, Tyris joined a group of amazon and trained in the arts of swordsmanship and fire magic. Six years later (20 years in the PC Engine version), Tyris, Ax Battler and Gilius Thunderhead find their friend Alex wounded in the Old Firewood Kingdom. He tells them that the king and the princess from the Southwood Kingdom have been taken by Death Adder and asks to avenge him before passing away. Tyris fights her way through the forest battling the minions of Death Adder. After getting through the forest, she decides to take a shortcut through Turtle Village to reach Death Adder's castle. When she arrives, she finds that the village has already been pillaged by Death Adder's servants and the villagers are in panic. She decides to help them and manages to save the village. The turtle then takes her south across the sea. After crossing the sea, Tyris gets in close vicinity of the castle but sees it is heavily guarded by Death Adder's minions. She crosses the Fiend's Path, which turned out to be a giant eagle that took Tyris across the skies to Death Adder's castle where the final battle begun. After a long and hard battle and even though Death Adder was wielding the legendary Golden Axe, Tyris was victorious and saved the king and his daughter, bringing peace to the land.﻿ Golden Axe II Tyris, Ax Battler, and Gilius join forces again to fight against a new menace, Dark Guld. Golden Axe Warrior In the game's first village, a person mentions that "Death Adder killed the King of Firewood and Princess Tyris". However, Tyris managed to escape and began training to get revenge. She can be found hidden in the northeast of the world map, and will give the Fire Magic scroll to the player. If the player has the nine crystals, Tyris will give an upgrade to the Fire Magic. Golden Axe: Beast Rider Tyris is a member of the Axirian Sisterhood. During a ceremony, Death Adder's forces attacked the Island of Axir and captured the Great Dragon. Tyris was knocked down by Death Adder's forces, and when she awakened, Tyris saw that she was the only surviving member of the Axirian Sisterhood. Tyris then left the island to rescue the Great Dragon and avenge the sisterhood. On the way Gilius Thunderhead gave Tyris the task of finding the missing parts of the Golden Axe, as only with it will she will be able to defeat Death Adder. Appearance Tyris is a woman with a slim build, long red hair, and green eyes. In Golden Axe she wears a white bikini-like clothing with red details and red boots, while in Golden Axe II her clothes are all red. In Golden Axe: Beast Rider, she has short hair and white warpaint on her face (specifically around her eyes). She wears many different Battle Apparels throughout the game, depending on which stage she is in, which are unlocked and can be used in other stages. Those are the Axirian Plainsrider, Diyar Tracker, Wastelands Scout, Undead Scout, Fiend's Path Battle Armor, and her original outfit from Golden Axe, ''all of which bare her midriff. She also uses different weapons: Axirian Blade, Diyar Sword, Wastelands Blade, Fiend Slayer, Battler's Blade, Wraithsbane, Long Beach Special, Mauler's Mace, Unholy Steel, Death Reaver, and the Golden Axe. Abilities Tyris is highly skilled with a short sword, using it with great proficiency. From the three warriors, she is the most magically adept, worshipping spirits of fire and being able to cast powerful '''Fire Magic' (火の魔法) which has made her able to handle any situation. She is also very nimble, able to parry or evade most of the attacks thrown at her, and counter them with brute force. She is very skilled at riding many of the beasts she encounters. Golden Axe In Golden Axe, her Fire Magic powers are: Golden Axe: Beast Rider Tyris must find magic abilities to be able to use them, which include: GABR Dragon's Fire.png|Dragon's Fire GABR Dragon's Blast.png|Dragon's Blast Other media Sonic the Comic Tyris was captured by the sorcerer Blackspell to be used as a sacrifice to revive Dark Guld. However, Tyris manages to burn the ropes holding her just in time to avoid being killed by him with the Golden Axe, taking the weapon. Dark Guld revives anyway, but without the sacrifice he is forced to merge with Blackspell to keep himself alive, and captures Ax Battler to replace her. After taking care of Blackspell's forces, Tyris and Gilius go after them and rescue Ax Battler, and the three defeat Dark Guld again. Later, Tyris assists the dwarves in the battle taking place at Gilius's home, but is injured in combat while trying to save two hypnotized dwarves. Being unable to continue, she gives the Golden Axe to Gilius while she recovers. Archie Comics Tyris appears in the crossover Worlds Unite, where her world is invaded and she defeats Berkana with her Fire Ghost magic. Afterwards she joins heroes from other worlds to stop Sigma. Gallery Arcade Tyris Flare.png|''Golden Axe'' (Arcade) TyrisFlare.png|''Golden Axe'' (Mega Drive / Genesis) PCE Tyris.png|''Golden Axe'' (PC Engine) PS2Tyris.png|''Golden Axe'' (PlayStation 2) TyrisFlare2.png|''Golden Axe II'' Tyris Face.jpg|''Golden Axe: Beast Rider'' GABR art.png|''Golden Axe: Beast Rider'' art GABR Tyris model.png|''Golden Axe: Beast Rider'' concept Concept Are.jpg|''Golden Axe: Beast Rider'' concept art Concept Art 2.jpg|''Golden Axe: Beast Rider'' concept art WU-Tyris.png|Worlds Unite ﻿ Note *In the manual from the computer versions of Golden Axe, Tyris's story was altered. In it Tyris is said to be an amazon warrior queen and the last surviving member of her jungle tribe. She has nothing more to live for - her people were all put to the sword by Death Adder's evil minoins and the jungle in which her race has lived for generations was razed to the ground. She has sworn by all that is sacred to her people that she will avenge their deaths by defeating Death Adder and liberating the land of Yuria. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females